


Sleeping pill 「wonderbat」

by Anty_Skotwa



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anty_Skotwa/pseuds/Anty_Skotwa
Summary: The original text was published in LOFTER, which is a Chinese work. The English version is published here for the convenience of communication.My English is limited and I welcome your comments and suggestions.





	Sleeping pill 「wonderbat」

**Author's Note:**

> The original text was published in LOFTER, which is a Chinese work. The English version is published here for the convenience of communication.  
> My English is limited and I welcome your comments and suggestions.

"So, you have a nightmare." She crossed her hands on her chest and leaned back against the door frame.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and did not intend to find out why she would appear for the first time, just looked at her and then groped at the bed.  
  
"And unfortunately, the sleeping pills are gone." Her voice sounded like no ups and downs. Bruce looked up again and saw her brow wrinkled, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I think you probably forgot that in the middle of the night, I drove you back with your Batmobile." She tilted her head and looked naive and taken for granted.  
  
"Why are you here now?"Bruce looked at her and repeated the words, slowly stressing each syllable.  
  
"I feel that the atmosphere in your room is not normal." She put away her expression, loosened her hands, walked into the room, went down on one knee in front of him, looked up at his eyes.  
  
Bruce took a deep breath, "I dreamed of Martha, but I was not sure which one. The bat took me away, she stood on the ground and looked up, stretched out her hands, then the gun rang. I fell and saw her forehead was inserted by a Batarang." He buried his face in the palms, "I am a criminal, Diana, a criminal."  
  
"No, Bruce, you are just a little boy." She pulled down his hands and gently held them. "You couldn't save her at the time. It was the criminal who killed her, not you, and you saved another 'Martha', another 'mother' . Going to visit her tomorrow?"  
  
Bruce shook his head, "I'm fine, Diana, these dreams have been done more than once. I will be better with some sleeping pills."  
  
"I will go with you tomorrow." Diana pressed his shoulders and made a decision. "You are missing her, no matter which 'Martha'. Then you should go visit her instead of escaping. Don't frown Bruce, it is not a shame for a child to miss his mother."  
  
"I am not a child." Bruce tried to do some struggle.  
  
Diana smiled, "Of course you are, otherwise, who is taken care of by Mr. Panisworth every day?" Alfred's voice just sounded at the door at this time，"Young master, there is no sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"Poor little boy, sleeping pills are gone。 Do you need me to sing a lullaby for you?" Diana smiled, tightened her hand, pressed him back to the bed, and pulled the quilt over him to cover him.  
  
"Not a lullaby that the mother sang is useless，Diana." Bruce deliberately said in a serious tone.  
  
"Insatiable boy." Diana smiled, sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over and kissed his forehead, then rolled over and lay down beside him, "Good night, Bruce."  
  
Bruce took her hand，"Good night, Diana." 


End file.
